l. To choose as study subjects, at least sixty free-ranging juvenile male rhesus macaques, aged 18-36 months at the start of the study. 2. To capture the sixty free-ranging subjects from above at least 2 times per annum. 3. To collect longitudinal, field data on the behavior of the 60 free-ranging rhesus macaques. 4. To use established technology and psychiatric tests to assess related difficulties such as deficits in diurnal circadian state variations and hormonal regulation. 5. In conjunction with the PO, conduct research analyses of the database in order to assess postulated relationships between developmental patterns, physiology, behavior, and molecular genetic probes that are related to impulsivity, anxiety, other correlates of excessive alcohol use.